The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: It was only three months after Mia's sweet sixteen. But, then again, this was Mia, so, I guess...it wasn't all that sweet. Anyway, we were watching a movie, and...everything...changed. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why. All I know is it happened.
1. Prolouge and Chapter One

Title: **Confessions of Two Teenage...**_**Muggles?**_

Summary: It was only three months after Mia's sweet sixteen. But, then again, this _was _Mia, so, I guess...it wasn't all that sweet. Anyway, we were watching a movie, and...everything...changed. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why. All I know is it happened. And I'm _so _glad it did...

_**A/N: **__**R&R**_This is the start of my second fanfic. It's just a little thing that flew into my mind.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_As much as I want it to be true, the thoughts for the characters flew into J.K. Rowlings head before mine. ( That is, all _except _Mia and Ashley and all their friends.

**Prolouge: This Is My Story. How It Really Happened.**

Hey. I'm Ashley. Ashley Mauvais. I'm 16. I'm a Harry Potter Fan's wish come true.

I'm a Muggle.

I'm a Witch.

I'm in the Order.

I'm a werewolf.

I'm a friend.

She's Maria. Maria Polisson. She's 16 too.

She's a rebel.

She's a hot-head.

She's the Quiditch captain.

She's the Head Girl.

She's a Vampire.

I've had the pleasure of knowing her.

I've met Dumbledore.

I've lived the life we've all wanted.

Me and Mia. We lived it.

When it was over, our lives were changed, we couldn't go back to just sitting around and watching Naruto re-runs. Not anymore.

When it never ended, I was happy

Since it never ended, I wrote it down...

**Chapter One: If They Were Real...**

"Sirius." 

I stared at her, offened. "What? Why! Why not Remus? He's suposidly really cute!" 

Maria, one of my best friends, just dismissed my words with a Must-You-Be-So-Nieve look, "Point? Sirius is hot!" 

I laughed, feeling slightly relived. I mean, I knew they were fake characters and all, but still, Remus was mine. Maria could _have _Sirius. I really couldn't care less. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I forgot. The 16-year-old Mia doesn't care if her guy is as dumb as a post as long as he's got the looks to compensate." 

"Ahh, Lee-Kun, knowing so little of the ways of the world." 

I groaned, wishing I had a pillow to hide under. Not more Naruto talk! I mean, I was fine when she called me Lee, even though he _is _a guy. I was fine. But then I was 'married' to Gaara. Then I get 'adopted' by Angi, and...ugh... I picked up the remote to the DVD player in the living room of my small, one-story house. My parents were in the yard, smokeing as usual. They were around all the time, but, they always had time to light up. "Can we just continue with the movie? I really want to see it!" 

Maria rolled her eyes, flashing me her, I'm-Gonna-Be-Sarcastic smile, "Yeah, I mean, it's not like you haven't seen it a million times before." 

I sent her my best death-glare and pushed play. I immediately felt an excitment build up within me as the big words, '_Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix' _flashed across the screen. I did my best to surpress a giggle of joy. _God...why am I such a dork?_

Mia grinned at the screen as Sirius Black said, "Hello Harry. I see you've met my mother." 

I laughed along with her, watching as the story began to unfold. We sat in complete silence until I said the words along with Lupin, "People were under the impression I had a misbehaved rabbit." 

Mia snorted, causing my head to turn away from the screen, "Yeah, I see why you wanted to re-watch it. Your a Potter-Addict and this is your quick-fix." 

"I am not!" I said. I could feel a blush rise up my neck as I thought, _I'm not a Potter-Addict. I'm a Lupin-Addict._

"You are!" 

"Am not!" 

"Yeah, you are..." 

We continued like that until our faveorite scene arose. Harry was looking into a Pensive, seeing only his reflection, then fell in. I felt Maria laugh beside me at the vision of Young-Snape being dangled by his ankle in the air. I rolled my eyes when she cried at hearing that Sirius was trapped in the Ministry, but sobbed along with her as Sirius fell down into the black ebiss that was the veil. 

When the movie was over, we sat in silence. That is, until Mia broke it, "Dork." 

I glared at her, "What?" 

"You're probably the biggest dork I've ever met, crying at a Harry Potter movie." 

I laughed, "You cried too Idiot." 

She shook her head, pointing a finger to her chest, "No. _I_ had a right to cry. _I _just saw my future husband plumit to the bottom of a bottom-less pit!" 

I sighed, standing up, "Impossible." 

"What?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's impossible on two counts. A) If the pit is bottom-less, he can't fall to the bottom and B) Sirius can't _really _be dead. I mean, J. K. Rowling might as well sign her own death warrent. Thnk about it, she can't kill Dumbledore, Sirius, _and _whoever she wants to commit homoside against next!" When I got no reply, I continued, "I mean, seriously, no one would but her books, if she plans to write anymore. You know what I mean, Mia? Mia. Mia?" I laughed lightly when I saw that she had concked out on the loveseat in the living room. That wasn't funny. She was sitting beneath a bowl of Butter-Lover's popcorn, a Coke in her hand. All around her were Skittle, Sno-Caps and Laffy-Taffy. I shrugged, thinking I should follow her lead, and walked into my room, leaving her there. I was to tired to really feel guilty about leaving her to fend for herself. 

I looked around my room and smiled. It was my room. My familiar, familiar room. My walls were lavender with white trim. My bed had a pink blanket ,white sheets with 'Rock Staress' written across them, and a black dust-ruffle. Beside it was a black nightstand with a black picture-frame, holding a picture of me and my friends, all wearing black. Well, not including Angele, whose black tee-shirt said, _I want to be Barbie. The has everything. _The seven of us had been almost inseperable since Jr. High. Even when Angele went on to our rival school, we stayed together. Me, Maria, Angelina, Sophy, Angele, Hannah, and Daniela. We weren't like normal teenage girls. We didn't fawn over ourselves in a mirror. We didn't talk about boys for hours at a time. We didn't play Truth or Dare. Didn't really _care _who had been kicked off on the latest episode of American Idol. All we cared about was each other. Not to sound like some sappy story, but, well, it was the truth. I don't mean we sat there and said, 'Is your left pinky sore?' I mean, that, friendship was more imprortant than make-up. 

I flopped on my bed, earning a low moan for my dog, Max. "Well, baby girl, if you don't want me to land on you, get out of the way." Max sighed as if she understood me, and flopped down at the foot of my bed. "That's better. Thank-You Maxie." There was a soft _plump _sound, and an indignant sunffle from Max as my cat, Crookshanks, curled up beside my head. I looked down to find Max giving me a look that clearly said, 'What? _He's _allowed up there but not me?' Sighing, I said, "Fine, you come up here too." Max struggled to get up, then trotted over to my other side, shaking the bed. She landed next to me, and gave my ear an appreshiative lick. I made a face of disgust, and felt my pulse slow. Sleep overcame me in a matter of minutes. 

I awoke to the sound of Mia screaming. I ran into the living room to find that she was...missing. Gone. The popcorn was gone too. I walked forward, hoping the maybe, just maybe, she was hiding behinde the large, comfortable sofa, trying to play some kind of trick on me. I gasped in pain as I kicked something large and hard. I reached down adn picked up a book. On the spine it said, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ As soon as my grip on the book was firm, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. 

When I landed, I saw Mia staring staright ahead of her. I ran over to her, book still in hand, checking her pulse, "Maria? Temari-Chan? Mia? You OK?" 

She lifted a finger to point ahead of her. I followed her finger and gasped. There, infront of us, was the largest castle either of us had ever seen. It had towers and windows and a lake, just like out of a fairy tale. The grass around it was a lush and green, with tall oak and willow trees sprouting out of the ground. There were kids running all around. But those weren't the things that made me gasp. As I looked even further, I saw four boys, one in the back, looking angry, two with their hands in their pockets as if reaching for a gun, and one boy, with a stick pointed North. As I followed the gaze of the stick, I saw a fifth boy, hanging by his ankle. "Holy...crap." 

Instantly, Mia started laughing, "Whoa, didn't know Sno-Caps could give you sugar-high _this _bad!" 

I felt my heart quicken. They were three yards away. They were _real!_ I shook my head slowly, then looked at Mia closely. 

Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony, with two ringlettes hanging in her face. Her brown-black eyes were darting around the scene before her as if she were afraid the children were going to pounce on her any second. Then I examined her clothes. They were cloaks. _Cloaks. _Her friends black and red pajamas were gone, and had been replaced with black, green, and silver robes. 

Gasping even louder, I examined my own. The were identical to her, only mine were to big for my body. With a shaking hand, I reached into the robes and pulled out a thin, black wand. It wasn't just plain wood like the ones in the movies. The end was black, and it got redder and redder, until it was scarlette at the tip. 

Mia, seeing me reach in my pockets, did the same. Her wand was an exact duplicate of mine, except her's was the same, acept blue. 

At the same time, Mia and I threw them to the ground, then looked at each other, and screamed.


	2. Mia, Mia, Mia

_**Mia: Ze hell?!**_

_Me: What now?_

_**Mia: What do you **_**mean**_** what now? Making me seem like a total wuss! I hope your happy. I'm pouting and it's all your fault!**_

Naruto: Believe it!

_**Sakura: What the heck man?! Do you have some sort of unresolved issues at home or something! Wrong section man! Go back to Anime/Manga before I get ninja on your booty**_

**Saskue: -cuts self- help! Look at me! Why is no one giving me attention? LOVE ME DAMN IT!**

_**Sakura: -swoons- gladly!  
**__  
__Harry Potter: Uhm...why's that guy in the organge running around poking people with his hand? And, why is that emo kid throwing pointy things at the girl with the big forehead?_

_**Mia: -Sigh- Beacause Harry, he's Naruto and he's got the nine-tailed fox demon inside of him. And because what the Emo Kid wants to do, the Emo Kid does!**_

_Harry: Uhm...dude, I'm a fictional character and that doesn't even make sense to me._

Naruto: Believe it!

_Harry: Umm...___

Me: Let it go man, let it go...

**Chapter Two: Mia, Mia, Mia...**

_At the same time, Mia and I threw them to the ground, then looked at each other, and screamed._

"Holy crap!" I shrieked, jumping up and down. I shoved the book in the large pocket on the inside of my robes, and comensed clapping my hands, pointing at the castle before us, then the lake, then the five boys who were looking at us curiously. "Holy crap, Holy crap, Holy crap!" I turned to Mia, my claps slowing, and my jumping stopping. She was staring straight ahead of her, eyes set and determined. "Miaz...why aren't you jumping? Clapping? Why are you using your Don't-Tick-Me-Off-Right-Now Face? Jump! Clap!" I grabbed both her hands and made them reach high into the air with them, trying to make her clap and jump at the same time.

She shook me loose then glared at me, "What did you do to me? What was in my Coke?"

"Nothing!" I held my hands up infront of her as if showing her that there was nothing in them, "I didn't do _anything_. I swear!"

"You okay Loves?"

We looked around and saw a boy with long black hair staring at us, his expression amused. "Nothing." Mia growled through clentched teeth, "We're. Fine. Right. Ash."

I nodded sharply glaring at him, "Yeah."

He made a tutting noise, "Now, now my Dear, what has old Siri ever done to you?"

"Nothing." Mia repeated, "I just don't play nice with fictional characters." She sighed and looked at me, "Why couldn't my imagination take me to a place were Naruto characters run wild? Huh? Is the world so cruel as to not grant me that one wish? Yes, I belive--"

I noticed that he had been eyeing our robes with venom. I looked to and realized that green and silver were Slytherin's colors. I instantly knew why he'd been giving us that look. Hurridley, I clamped a hand on her mouth and looked for a Hufflepuff. I spotted a boy in yellow and black robes flirting shamlessly with a girl in blue and silver. She had said, "Wow."

Barging in between them, my hand still on Mia's mouth, I said, "Yes. Wow indeed. Now, as interesting as this conversation may be, I need you. Now."

His eyes widened and he flushed a deep violet, "What? Oh! I'm sorry, but, I don't know you and--"

I was loosing patience quickly and I didn't have time for perverted boys, "Not like that! No, I need you to bring my to the Head...person." I wish that I had paid attention to who had been Headmaster while Harry's parents had been at school.

"Why?"

Mia tore my hand away from her mouth and smirked at the boy, "Why what?"

"Why should I help you?"

There was a soft chuckle behind us and we turned to see eight Slytherins, all in their sixth or seventh year, sneering at the boy. The ring-leader, a boy with silvery-blond hair, was chuckling evily, "I know why. Guess."

The boy looked instantly petrified. I didn't blame him.

The silvery-haired boy was handsome. Very handsome. So handsome, in fact, that he put Prince William to shame. You could tell he was the leader by how the other seven were slightly more slouched than he was, and how his eyes shone with power. On his right, there was a girl with hair slightly darker than his, but her features no less breath-takeing. By the way she leaned into him, and how she seemed to be inhaling him, I asumed they were going out. On his left, there was a boy with black hair and a large sack of books. He was gorgeous. Better looking than the blond. His eyes were silvery, his hair long, but tied back with a hot-pink string. At the sight of the string, I was reminded of a shirt that my cousin Pierce had worn all the time. It had been hot-pink with bold black letters declaring _Real Men Wear Pink._ Just behind him, a boy with mahogany-brown hair was standing between to girls who resembled him greatly. They all had bright blue eyes, soft, smooth features, brown hair, and were all extremely tall. On each end of the group, as if they were gaurds, two burly boys were standing with their arms crossed. One had black hair, that seemed as if it were made in a feeble attempt to look like the silver-haired boys. The other had just shaved it all off.

The Hufflepuff boy gulped and said, "B...Because you...you said so?"

The silver-haired boy sneered, while Pinky clapped sarcastically, "Oh way to go Johnstone. You remembered. Oh, and I was _so _looking forward to pummeling you..."

The brunette girls shrieked with laughter, while the brunette boy winced at the loudness of it all, and walked up to the Hufflepuff. "Johnstone, since I'm the only one in Slytherin who would think twice after beating you to a pulp, I'll give you three options: 1) You can run now; 2) You can fight; 3) You can nod and walk away with some dignity in front of your girl. What's it gonna be?"

The boy, Johnstone, murmmered, "Three..."

"What was that?" The blonde girl called, cupping a hand around her ear, "I couldn't hear you over here!"

"Number. Three."

There was a moment of silence in which the brunette boy had crossed his arms and was staring at Johnstone. He broke the silence, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Okay, follow my instuctions. _Carefully._" Johnstone nodded, "Alright. Step One) Nod." The boy did so, "Step Two) Turn away," Johnstone still listened, "and Step Three) Walk away."

As the boy scuttled off, and the Slytherin's howled with laughter, my temper rose, and I could feel heat radiating off of Mia, letting me know that she too, was not happy, "Hey!" they all turned to look at me, "You scared him off! What was that for? Huh? All we freaking wanted were directions to the Headmaster's office! God! Y'all -- Mia!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What are you doing?"

"I'm beating the shit out of her, that's what I'm doing. If we're stuck here, I blame _her._"

"Why her? Mr. Three-Step over here's the one who chased him off."

"Point being?"

"My point, Mia," I said slowly, "Is that you do _not _channel your anger into an outlet that talks."

"But Lee-Kun," Mia said snidely, "This outlet makes funny little mouse noises, see:" She reached over, picked up her blue and black wand, and jabbed the blonde girl in the side. Sure enough, she let out a mouse-like squeal.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "M...Mia. You," _laugh_, "Can't" _laugh_ "just poke," _laugh_ "people you don't know!" I burst out laughing as Mia continuously poke the girl in the side, all the while her yelps become more and more scared. I know, I know, you aren't supposed to laugh when people get poked in the side, but, well...I was.

The blonde boy sneered and pulled the girl to his other side, extending his hand to Mia, "Hello. I'm Lucius. Lucius Waegusbak Malfoy. This is Narcissa Courtney Black," he was motioning to the blonde girl, "Amie Angela Zabini," one brunette girl nodded, "Jessica Sarah Zabini," the other did the same, "Michael David Zabini," the boy winked, "Jermy Crabbe," the bald boy shifted to the left, closer to Mia and I, "Marcus Anderson Goyle," he sniffed the air, making a face that he probably thought made him look sexy, "and Regulus Agin Black." The handsome boy with black hair bowed comically.

Her temper back, Mia bristled, shovnig his hand away, "I couldn't care less who you are! I want to see the Headmaster and I want to see him now!"

"Oo-hoo-hoo. Someone's got a temper."

"Why you mother..."

I groaned, rubbing my temples. _Must _we do this with every person we meet? Huh? Must we? I was almost immune to Mia's language when she got started. Hearing a loud smacking sound, I knew that Mia had hit one of them.One of the scrawny girls probably. I grinned as I remembered my cousin and when we used to go to the park...

_"Shut up!" Kayla roared, pointing her finger at the large and bulky girl warningly._

"Or what?"

"I'll...I'll...ASHLEY!"

I jogged up to her, glaring at the girl, "What did you do?"

The girl, being three years older than us, wasn't moved much by my anger, "Me? I was just telling Kayla over here what a slut she is."

Kayla pointed poutingly at the girl, "Ashley!"

That had been the first time I'd ever punched someone. Ever since then, she'd get people on her case, then send me after them. Once, I got a bloody-nose from an extremley large third grader. I remembered when my granny had been fixing my nose...__

"Ugh!"

"Hold still!"

"But Granny! Ouch!"

"I know! Ouch! Yeah, I know it's ouch! Just shush!"

My mom had put her hand on my shoulder, her eyes concerned and angry, "Asher, what in God's name possesed you to hit her?"

"She called Kay a bitch."

Granny dropped the rag she'd been using to mop off my nose and said, "She did what?"

"She called Kay a--"

"Oh!" my words were cut off as she pulled me into her arms. When Granny hugged you, she didn't hug you, she hugged your head. My head was stuck in her chest, my air supply running short, "Oh my Bubootsy! Always sticking up for Kayla!"

"Granny! Stop!"

My mom had peeled me away from her, just to do the same, "Heartbug, you nkow how proud you make me? Do you?"

"Yes Mommy."

I groaned as I realized that three or four Gryffindor boys were staring at me as I reminised. "What do you want?"

A boy with round glasses and short, messy black hair rolled his eyes, "Nothing. We just founf it odd that a sixth year Slytherin was staring off into space with a ridiculous smile on her face."

I felt an arm drape over my shoulders and turned to see Mia with a slightly swollen lip giving him a look that read You-Know-We're-Bad, "What is she supposed to do when she's plotting?"

The shortest and ugliest of the four said, "You plot? Plot what?"

I started to protest but Mia interupted me, "Ah, now, a Master never reveal's her secrets."

This caused the boy with glasses and the boy we'd been talking to earlier to raise their eyebrows, "Master?"

"Yeah. Ash here's The Master of Disaster."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It's _so _so."

I groaned once again at her complete and total immituraty and looked at the only boy who hadn't spoken. When I saw him, my breath snagged in my throat. Oh dear Lord. Ashton Kutcher, watch out! There's a new man in my heart! His hair was slightly messier that the boy with glasses, only it was a sandy blonde color, and his eyes were large and innocent. But when I looked hard at them, I saw that there was hurt, love, happiness, and wisdome.

I offered him a small smile which he returned with a slight wave. I motioned to Mia with my head and rolled my eyes.

He laughed, causing his friends to look at him. He blushed scarlette and shook his head.

"It's a deal!"

I looked up at Mia, "Huh?"

The boy with glasses nodded sharply, "Good. You know the rules. Follow 'um."

Mia rolled her eyes and gave a sloppy salute, "Aye, Aye, Cap'in! That shouldn't be hard. Follow the rules and still beat you? It's a peice of cake!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. _What the hell had she gotten us into now? _"Uhm...Mia?"

She grinned as the boys walked away, "Yes, Mashes?"

"Umm...what rules are we supposed to follow?"

She grinned even wider, "Their's."

"Uhm...doesn't that make us doing anything, kind of just a drop in a bucket?"

She gave me a confused look and I said, "Like, it's not helping us at all?"

She shrugged, then grinned, "That's why our victory's going to be all the more sweeter." Mia walked away, grinning like a mad man...girl...woman. Mad person.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Victory? Over what? Over who?" She didn't answer me, just kept on walking. "Mia? Mia! What did you do!? Mia! MIA!"

As she ran off, I swear that I heard he cackeling. Yes, cackleing.


	3. Childs' Games

_Harry: pouts_

_Me: What's wrong?_

_Harry: ignores_

_Me: Oh, fine! Be that way! No skin off my nose!_

_Harry: Still ignores_

_Me: groans FINE YOU WIN!! Oh, Harry Dearest! Please tell me what's wrong!_

_Harry: pouting Why aren't I in your story?_

_Me: Is that all?_

_Harry: glares_

_Me: Oh, right, I'm sorry Harry, but be a good boy and watch your Daddy get his butt beaten._

_Harry: Must I?_

_Me: Yes._

**Chapter Three: Child's Games**

I shook my head furiously, my face growing red. _Of all the schemes! The liar! The dog! The...The...The..._prat! Yes. That's how mad I was. American words weren't strong enough. _'Oh, well, we'll see about that won't we?' Nugh! The little..._

I felt Mia put a hand on my shoulder, "Ash...uhmm...are...are you okay?"

I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it out the window, a string of curse words flying out of my mouth, "That prat! How dare he? Just who does he think he is? He may be able to treat other girls like that, but not this one! No sir! I'll get him! I'll get him! Just wait, one day when we're alone, I'll _wring _that pale little neck of his! That ordorful, rotten, stew-brained, idiotic leech! Oohh..." I was breathing deeply, my chest heaving. I swear, if I had been a cartoon, there would have been flames in my eyes and the word 'Vengeful' over my head with an arrow pointing towards me. "Did you _see_ what he did to me? DID YOU?!"

Clearly shocked by my angered state, Mia merely shook her head.

"That...that...that _thing_ just walked up to me and kissed me! Kissed me! The rotten little...urgh!"

Mia's eyebrows crumpled in confusion, "So? He kissed you, big deal! I thought you liked him!"

"Completely beside the point! I have a book Mee, a book of rules. Rule One) Never wear my combat boots with shorts and Rule Three-Hundred-Sixty-Four) _Don't kiss people who haven't said more than two wrods to you!_"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it was more than two."

I held up two fingers, putting one down with each word, "I'm. Remus."

Her eyes widened, "Remus?! Remus Lupin?!"

"That's the only Remus I was aware that you knew of."

Her eyes narrowed, and for the first time in my life, I was thankful that she had a hot-head. "Tell. Me. Everything."

I plopped down on the bed in our dorms, the green and silver silk fold under my wieght, "Okay. I was in the library reading. And I hear people arguing. I looked up and saw Remus, Sirius, James and Peter all looking at each other and talking really fast. When James noticed me looking, he told the others something and they all walkde out of my veiw. I decieded to ignore them, and I kept on reading. Then, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and saw him just...staring at me. Then, he sat down and continued to look at me. I put my book down and said, 'Can I help you with something?' He shook his head and leaned over 'till he was only three inches away then said, 'I'm Remus' and kissed me! Who does that?! Who?!?"

Mia groaned and jumped up, "Pay back time!"

I raised my left eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"The bet'll make or revenge so much-- THE BET!" By the way her eyes had widened and her hands were perched on her hips, I knew she'd figured out something that really mattered.

"Mia, have you forgotten that you refuse to tell me what bet you're speaking of?"

Aparently, this didn't matter. She paced the room, the black wooden floor relecting her socked feet. "This is their prank! It's so obvious! How could I not have noticed in the first place!"

"Wait, the bet is a prank?"

"Yeah! It's to see who can freak out the others more! This is what their plan is!"

I glared at her, "What! He can't just like me?! Huh?"

She groaned in frustration, "I will not do this! We don't do this! God Ashley!" I shrank back a little. No one, _no one,_ ever called me Ashley anymore. "I mean, this is what Preppies talk about! And all them! Not us! I thought we were above all that crap!"

I sighed, flinging myself on the bed completely, "Fine Maria. Continue."

She nodded, "Fine. Well, what if, _if _that is their plan? I mean, it did freak you out."

"Understatement of the century," I mummbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She looked at me, then continued, "Anyway, that would be pretty hard to beat, but, we _might _be able to manage if you--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Me?_ I hate to break it to ya Mee, but, _you're _the one who agreed to this bet, _not __**me.**_" I didn't usually care for Mia's plans, and I could tell that this one wasn't going to be an exception. Groaning, I put my head in my hands, peeking at the floor through my fingers.

She held up her hands in surender and said, "Fine. Fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine." She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to date him myself..."

My head shot up and my eyes narrowed, "Pardon?"

She sat don on the bed, folding her hands in her lap and swinging her legs innocently, "Well, I mean, I'd _hate_ to use our dear old Remi as a pawn in my evil game, but, if I must."

I jumped up and said, "Pardon?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'd feel really guilty. I mean, you like him and all. But, since he is a...how did you put it? Oh yeah, 'ordorful, rotten, stew-brained, idiotic leech.' Wait, is odorful even a _word_?"

"You're wrong on two counts: One) I now hat him with a burning passion in the pit of my soul and Two) Yes, that is how I put it."

Mia was obviously about to gloat but, catching the look I was giving her, she smiled, and draped an arm around my shoulder, "So, Mashes, hows about you and me bring out the Master of Disaster?"

Gulping, I nodded.

With an evil smile, she reached under Narcissa's bed, and pulled out a book that read, 'My Diary'. My eyes widened as she opened it. She rolled her eyes, "Please. I have better things to do then read The Life of a Misunderstood Godess Who's Engaged to a Millionare." She tore out a peice of hot pink paper, wincing at the color choice and wrote: 'Phase One'.

I once again gulped. This time, it was loud enough for Mia to hear me. She looked up and grinned, " 'Phase One: Capture the Flag'." 

**I ish so sorry for the unbelievable shortness of this chapter. Please r'n'r**


	4. Potter?

**Chapter Four: Potter?**

"Capture the Flag?" I had said, "What kind of name is that?"

She rolled her eyes, drawing a line. On one side, there was a black heart with white wings and a white heart with black wings, on the other side was a star, a moon, a heart, and a circle. "You, my dear, are the heart team--"

"Can I be the black heart?"

"No."

"But I wanna--"

"Missing the point!" Glaring, I nodded for her to continue, "Thankyou. You are the heart team, the WHITE heart. THEY are the shape team. You are to capture their flag, Remus, the heart, without the others noticing."

Groaning, I said, "And how am I supposed to accomplish this?"

She shrugged, "By force."

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**___

I giggled, yes giggled as I flattened his ever-so-beautiful honey-colored hair. Glancing unsurely at Maria, only three stone benches down from me, I smiled weakly. She nodded, as if to say, 'Well? What are you waiting for?' He eyed me suspisously. I didn't blame him. This didn't fit me. At all. I mean, you imagine a girl with broad shoulders, black hair with brown roots, black glasses and a small tatoo of a quater moon and three stars on her wrist walking up to a boy and fliriting shamlessly. Scary, no? Apparently, Remus agreed with me.

"Uhmm...can...can I help you?"

Ugh. If only he could.

My mind was cursing Maria in so many languages.

I fluttered my eyelashes, "No. Tee-hee. Why would you think you would need to help me? Can't a girl just flirt-- oops-- I mean, _talk _to a handsome boy?" My insides were killing each other at the cheesiness in my voice. He was an absolute idiot if he couldn't tell I was faking.

He blushed furiously and murmmered, "Oh."

I was shocked. Where was the Remus Lupin that Rowling had writen to be so intelligent? Where was the Remus Lupin that wasn't so dense as to think that when a girl talked like that she was faking? It was sickeningly obvious! Even the rat-like boy, who I now knew was Peter, was gaping at him as though he were pathetic. Sirius was glaring at Mia, whose eyes widened and she pointed to her chest in fake innosence, clearly saying, 'Who, me?' James was smiling over in the complete opposite direction, most likely at Lily Evans. I held in an exasperated sigh. _Jesus! He's best friends with the Marauders, and he's just sitting there while a girl is practically throwing herself at him? God Almighty! Did they teach him _nothing?_ What am I supposed to do? Kiss him? Would they get his attention? _

Yes. laughed a second voice inside my head.

_No! I can't do that!_

Instead, I ran my nails down the silk red and gold tie, murmmering in what I hoped was an appealing voice, "So...you remember yesterday? In the library?"

Swallowing, he nodded, "Y...Yeah."

I grinned on the inside, knowing I was making him stutter, "Well..." I kissed his earlobe lightly, sneering as he gasped, "Methinks Remus Jackson Lupin needs his chapstick." I stood up quickly, making him jump.

He shot me a confused look. "What?"

I rotated like those girls in the old movies did, waggeling my fingers, biting my lower lip, and fluttering my eyelashes, "Bye-bye Remy." I blew him a kiss, and almost ran over to Mia, so we could discuss Phase Two.

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

Remus watched her walk away, a funny feeling in his stomache._ What the bloody hell?_

James, breaking out of his trance, looked over at Remus, " 'Ello Moony Dear. Who's that?"

"I...I honestly don't know."

James looked closely at her reatreating figure and said, his voice full of realization, "Hey! Isn't that the girl we got you to--"

"Yes."

He gave a low whistle, "Did she give you a bloody nose?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Does it look like it?"

James shrugged, "Iono. Well...if she didn't hit you, then, what _did _she do?"

"I'll tell you what she did!" Sirius roared indignantly, "Her and that curly haired girl are in ca-hoots! Did you see how she was flirting with our Moony?"

"She was?" Remus said, "She was flirting with me? That's what that was?" Sirius' words finally hit home, "No! That...that's not why..."

"The bitches!" James snarled.

Peter was the only one on the girls' side, "Well, I mean, that is to say..."

"Spit it out Wormtail!"

"Well, you all did the exact same thing, only...only worse."

Remus snorted, "I beg to differ. She was all over me!"

Peter started to protest, when Sirius intergected, "Petey, if your so keen on the girls beating us, then why don't you go and join their team? Eh? They'd probably get more use outta ya."

Peter huffed, folding his arms across his chest, "Rude."

"Nooo. Honest."

Remus thought he heard Peter murmmer, "Same difference," before he was pushed to the ground. Remus had to do a double take. At first glance, it appeared that a curly-haired girl had walked right up to Sirius, and started snogging him. Remus blinked three times, and realized that she wasn't kissing him, but hissing threats. Beside her, was the girl who had been flirting with Remus, Lily Evans. They all, looked murderous. All except the Flirter. She looked scared and hurt.

The girl who was mere centimeter's from Sirius' face, was growling in a voice that sounded oddly like the one Lily Eavns when she had cursed James so that he had the ears of a donkey and the nose of an elephant, "You bastered. If you four ever -- and belive me Black, I _do _mean ever -- play with my friends, _any _of my friends head's like that again, I swear by all that is good and pure, the Black line will end with you. Unless of course by some miracle your brother finds a girl that'd give him the time of day. _Which_ I sevierly doubt will ever happen."

Sirius wasn't a bit threatened. On the contrary, he put a hand over his heart, acting hurt, "Why, my Dear, I have done nothing to any of your friends. Please, if you have a bone to pick, please, consult the acter, not the planner."

Surprisingly, she understood this, for she turned to Remus, making him cower slightly. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him off the ground, "Same goes for you."

Remus swallowed, but managed to clear his throat and gather enugh bollocks to say, "I...I didn't want kids anyhow."

She looked on the verge of homoside, when The Flirter friend cut in.

The Flirter leaned over to Remus, her skin almost touching his ear as she hissed, "I know things Remus. Oh, so many things. Trust me, you don't want on my bad side."

Remus blinked a her, "You have a good side?"

He shrinked back as she pulled back her fist, but, instead of causing him pain, it hit his shoulder. Like a brotherly hit. She smiled, "Oh, yes. I have a wonderful side. Sadly," she sighed comically, "I only show it to those worthy enough of it." She put a finger to her chin, then leaned in slightly, examining Remus' face. She smiled at the face he had as she lightly danced her lips over his, their lips not touching, but still incredibly close. "Hah. There might be hope for you yet...Moony." Winking, she motioned for the curly-haired girl who'd been eyeing Sirius with venom to follow. She did so, reluctantly.

Lily opened her mouth to talk to James, "Hey! Lily! Ya comin?!"

Lily glanced at James, then sighed and skipped up to the other girls.

"W...Wait!"

Eight pairs of eyes landed on Peter, who was looking curious, "Who...who are you again?"

Remus' eyes widened. They'd been doing this bloody argument without even knowing the bloody girls' names? Dolts.

The curly-haired girl was the first to answer. She flipped her curly hair, making to little ringlets fall infront of her face, eyes narrowing. Remus noticed that there was the start of a tatoo on the back of her neck, it had black and red ink. On her left hand there was a black leather glove, the fingers cut off, with a silver plate on it, a shape that resembed a leaf. "Maria Polisson Azure."

Peter looked expectantly at the other girl. She, unlike her friend, ducked her head so that her hair fell around her face, blocking to from veiw. Her attitude schnaged so fast! Remus wondered how her friend kept up with her. Crossing her arms she murmmered somthing that sounded like, "Mashley Nowviz Lergany." She raised her head slightly as if to see if that covered the topic of her name.

Sirius, delighted at having found another shy person in his life, the first Remus, leaned into her, making her jump back. He smiled and said, "Sorry. Didn't catch that part."

She cleared her throat and motioned for that Maria girl to say it. She nodded and said, "Ashley Mauvais Burgany."

At the same time, all the girls turned on their heel sand walked away. All except Ashley. She stood there, staring at Remus with a furrowed brow. She whipped aroudn to catch up with her friends. As she did so, a book spilled out of her robes. Remus, checking to make sure neither she, nor anyone had noticed, bent down to pick it up. He did so slowly, for, while his mates were talking angrily about the girls, he knew that if they noticed him, they would want to see it. Then, well, he wasn't sure he quite wanted them to see it. Not quite sure at all. 

It was large. Extremley large. It was heavy in his hand, his weak arm straining against the weight. Apparently, Remus had been right in his secret belief that she was a reader. He glanced at the purple and black book. Then, shiny violet words caught his eye, and he examined the words more closely. _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince._

Remus watched Ashley run back to Maria, not noticing the lightness in her pocket.

_Potter? No... Surely not..._

Potter...  


**-hides face in shame- Alas, 'tis another short chapter. Unlike a house-elf, I will not abuse myself for this, but merely ask for your forgivness...**

**TRANSLATION FOR THE 'MIA'S' OF THE WORLD: Yo. I made another short chaper and I'm sorry.**


	5. Refuse

**Chapter Five: Refuse**

"Just a shade lighter..."

"You already made it blonde!"

"Come on. There. That's better."

"What did you do?! I have Paris Hilton hair!"

"I used a wand. Who?"

"Nobody. I hate magic. It needs to die slowly and painfully. Twice. Then be flushed down a toilet."

"Okay then."

"No! I refuse! Do you hear me?! Do you? Hey! Hey, Lilian Whatever-The-Heck-Your-Middle-Name-Is Evans, you had better look like putting down that curling iron."

"Just a little more!"

"Ugh! What is that?! It smells like crap!"

"It's French."

"Reminde me never to go to France."

"Just ten more mintues!"

"Ten minutes!? Why?!"

"Because, that's how long it takes for the nail-polish to dry."

"Wait. I'm not wearing nail-polish."

"Yet."

"Fine. I'll go with the nail-polish. But only if it's black or clear or navy."

"How about...this?"

"What the hell?! That's pink! With heart shaped plastic!"

"All the better."

"Don't. You--"

"SILENCIO!"

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

"Ta-Da!" Lily spun me around so that I was facing a full length mirror in the girls' bathroom. Yes, the one Mrytle was occupying. All the while Lily was poking and proding me with mascara brushes, lipsticks and blush wands, Myrtle had been cackleing at my pained expression. "Well, look at yourself!"

I forced myself to open one eye and nearly choked and died.

"Well? Whattya think?"

"I...I...I'm a prep."

"I know. Aren't I a genius?!"

"How? Are? You? A? Genius?! The only damn think you accomplished here was making me look completely and utterly--"

"Pretty." Mia offered from the other side of me.

"How, and I repeat _how,_ is _this_ pretty?"

She shuffled around me, "Well, she, she...preppied you up. You know, slimmed you down. Changed your eye-color. Shortened you. Made your shoulders not quite as broad. Your eyebrows are alot thinner and--"

"I feel so good about myself."

"You know what I mean."

I did. I hated Lily so much. Just because Mia had accepted her, that meant I had to? I felt angry as I remembered the day before:

_I sighed as I dashed over to Mia, feeling incredibly guilty. I couldn't belive myself! Had I really chosen to sink to their level?! For what, _revenge_? On a sixteen-year-old boy? Ugh... I was a worm. Worse. I was the bacteria that feasts off of the slime of worms.  
_

_Mia looked as though she was going to have a kitten she was so excited, "Omigosh! What happened?! Tell all!"_

_I was slightly taken aback. I mean, this was Mia. Mia didn't talk like this. Ever. Usually it was only those girls who were dense enough to act dumber than they actually are for attention. Not Mia. "Uhmm...I...I made him...er...confused."_

She grinned triumphantly, "Confused, huh? So, what, did you get him to confess his undieing love and affection for you, then crush him by saying, 'What?'"

I shuffeled my feet, "No..."

She looked a little less excited, "So...did you confess your undieing love for him? Then when he tried to kiss you say that you changed your mind?"

"Uh-uh."

She plopped down on the bench, her eyes narrowing, "You're the worst Master of Disaster I've ever met."  
  
_  
"How?!"_

She put her hands into an angelic pose, " 'Oh, my! I'm Ashley. I'm to good to hurt his feelings. Oh, no! Why would I want to do that?' "

I felt myself blush as I sat down next to her, "Shut up."

She snorted, "Why? You're not my mom. Last time I checked anyways."

I opened my mouth to retort, but was cut off by a prim cough, "Ahem."

I turned half-way around to see Narcissa Black, and Jessica and Amie Zabini. I raised my eyebrow, "Yes?"

Narcissa flipped her hair behinde her shoulder and sniffed the air, "Yes. Now, we have required some information. Information that we think you'd be interested in."

I almost laughed. God. Hogwarts had its own mofia. Mia did laugh, clearing her throat to make it seem like a passable cough, "Oh? What makes you think we'll be interested?"

_Either Amie or Jessica smiled, "We have information. On Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter."_

Eyes narrowing once again, Mia asked suspiciously, "What makes you think we want that information?"

""Because," she said Amie, or was it Jessica? "We know things."

"Such as?"

"Such as the little bet."

"Oh. That."

I glanced at Mia. As she said this, her face looked like she was disappointed. What?! God! Mood swings much?! Narcissa noticed her face too, but, ignored it. She beamed, "So, we would like to help you!"

"No. Thanks." Mia hissed through clenched teeth.

"I...I'm sorry?"

Oh man, if looks could kill, Jessica and Amie would be two piles of identically smoking ash. "You. Heard. Me. No. Thank. You. Leave. Us. Alone_." She started forward, her fist's in ithgt fists._

_Jesus Christ! What was her problem? "Mia!"_

"Yeah?"

"There a problem?"

_"Problem? I don't know the meaning of the word problem."_

I clamped a hand over my mouth so that my sigh of exasperation wouldn't be heard. That Amie girl raised a curious eyebrow. Apparently, it was able to be heard.

"Well, someone thinks somethings annoying."

Glaring at her, I threw back my shoulders slightly and said in a menacing voice, "I belive she said for you to leave us alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I swear to GOD, I'll, I'll..." You're a witch idiot.

_"Or she'll curse you so hard your child will be able to feel it."_

We all turned, looking for the voice of the newcomer. Lily Evans had her wand pointed to the ground, her eyes sparkeling with happiness.

All three girls eyed the wand with hate. And fear. The fear was incredibly visible. Shockingly visible even. Nacissa glanced at the tip, her eyes weary, "Fine. We'll go."

Amie's head turned to face Narcissa, "Sissy. Why?"

"Because, I promised Lucius I'd come over to the Dorm's anyway."

"Oh? Why?"

Jessica flushed on her sisters behalf, "Shh."  
  
_  
"No! I wanna know why!"_

I distinctly thought I heard Jessica growl, "Use your imagination Aimz, God" as they dragged her away.

"Now, then." Lily said matter-of-factly, "I belive I have you two for potions, am I right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, no. Down to the point."

Sighing, Mia sat down on the stone bench. I heard her murmmer, " 'Course. There's always gotta be a point." She sighed again and looked at Lily, "What?"

"I hate James Potter. Him and all his retarted friends. I want to help you. You're going to let me help."

I snorted. Who was she fooling? I looked at her. She was a scrawny, pretty, bookish girl ordering people around? No. That wasn't how it worked. It was the larger people who were intimidateing. Not the Lily Evans' of the world. "And why is that?"

"I'm smart."

"So are we."

"I'm smarter."

_I raised my hands in defense. "Fine. You got me there. Hey, I got an idea, who wants crackers? Huh? Anyone? Just me then? Ok. I'll just..." I stood up, took three steps and I heard, "Agreed."_

_  
"Good."  
_  
_  
I felt my eyes widen. I spun around to see Lily and Mia shaking hands. "Mashes, I'd like to introduce to you, Lily, our black heart."_

Damn it. _"Hi."_ Bitch.

Now, Lily and Mia had got it stuck in their heads that I was going to be a pawn in their evil polt of revenge. What Mia had to seek revenge on I didn't even want to know. They had agreed to 'doll me up' and stick me alone in a room with Remus. Apparently, they thought this would work. Idiots. You know what they say, 'Once a dork...'

"So, how do you look?"

I groaned. My eyebrows had been thinned and lightened to a sandy blonde, making them blend in with my skin. My hair had been magiced bleach-blonde, hot-pink hightlights every few strands. Mia had been right. She had changed my eyes. They were an elecric green with incredibly long lashes. My build was different too. I didn't have the 'sports players build' that I used to have. Now I looked like I had the body of one of those run-way modles. Minus the eating disorders. My chest was...well...scary. In the tight shirt Lily had put me in, it was practically spilling out. I had to zip up the hoody that she had had the curtesy to lend me to make me feel like a teenager, not a teenaged prostitute. My hands had been shrunk and the nails lengthened. Lily had painted them hot pink. The only think that had stayed the same were my nose and lips. Apparently, those were the only things that Remus would find attractive about my appearence. 

"Look how pretty you are! I'm so talented!" Lily was clapping happily, grinning like mad.

Mia was sitting in a chair laughing as she threw a rock through Myrtle's forehead, "Whoo! Ten points! Aw, man. That was only her stoomache...ah, well, ten points!"

I glared at her, "I hate you."

"Only because you're insane."

"What?"

She gave me a mock-pitty look and put a hand on my shoulder, "Insane," she said slowly, "You know: ape, barmy, batty, berserk, bonkers, cracked, crazed, cuckoo, daft, delirious, demented, deranged, dingy, dippy, erratic, flaky, flipped, flipped out, freaked out, fruity, haywire, idiotic, insane, kooky, lunatic, mad, maniacal, mental, moonstruck, nuts, nutty, potty, psycho, screw loose, screwball, screwy, silly, touched, unbalanced, unglued, unhinged, unzipped, wacky, whacko. You want a thesaurus?"

I shook my now blonde head, a few pieces falling infront of my eyes, "No. That won't be necissary, thanks for the consideration though."

She shrugged and sat down, seemingly pouting, "Your loss..."

Lily put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Gorgeous. He'll love you. Trust me."

_Not likely._ I thought. God. She bothered me so much! She was too smart and pretty for her own good. And since when did Mia classify 'preppy' and 'pretty' together? I mean, sure, I was pretty. Now. But I wasn't gorgeous. And the fact that Remus was going to 'love me', didn't make me feel too hot. I pulled back my hair into a low pony, seeing my old self. You could tell it was me. Barely, but you could tell. I turned from the mirror, took three steps and fell.

Myrtle and Mia burst into laughter, Myrtle floating on her back, her legs kicking in the air. Lily glared at them both and helped me up, "Careful."

"I blame you."

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Because, Agent Black Heart, this was _your _idea. _You_ should be the one to deal with it. _Not_ me. Just because you and James have problems, doesn't mean I want the Marauders to be against me." Shuddering, I wished for some Coke. Did they have Coke here? Even a Diet? God, I missed Louisiana... "Jesus Christ!"

Mia looked at me, still laughing, "Wh-what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?! We haven't even gone to see Dumbledore! We've been here two weeks and haven't gone to see him!"

"Holy..."

Lily stared at us as we ran out, me struggling to get used to my new legs, Mia struggling to pull me off the ground, "Where are you going?"

"Explain later!"

I laughed, "Yeah! See ya Agent Black Heart!"

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**__**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**__**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

"Come on!" Sirius insisted, a begging look in his eyes. The were in the common room, supposidly doing their homework. Peter had been put in the Hospital Wing after having a bad run-in with the Slytherin's, "Just do this one thing! That's it! Just ask her out! Once!"

Remus shook his head as he wrote his Care of Magical Creatures essay, "Nope. Sorry. I refuse." 'How does N. Scamander's theory on the Lethifold in Fantasic Bleasts and Where to Find Them, differ from the knowlegde that we hold today?' Sighing, Remus dipped his quill in the ink well on the corner of the table, 'Today's theory on the Lethifold, is much more, in a way, dramatized. We know the facts he wrote to be true, yet, we add our own fears to the story, as to stimulate our imaginations. Though we respect Scamander's theory's, and hold them high, we also like to consider ourselves as experts as well we' his paper was ripped out of his grip. "Hey!"

Sirius examined Remus' paper and sighed, "You didn't even take out the book!"

Remus blushed. "I...I already read it. Plus, I...I lent it to Frank, and he hasn't given it back yet." In truth, it was in his bag. He just didn't want to risk opening his bag and Sirius or James seeing Ashley's book. That'd be bad. He didn't know why, only that it eould be.

James came over and sat on the table, looking at Remus seriously. "Rem, please."

Remus got up and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to do this. He refused. "I'm going to the library."

"Me, too!" Sirius said, jumping up. Remus looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "What? I'm allowed to go there."

James laughed, "No you're not. Pince banned you last year, remember?" He slid off the table and stood next to Remus, "Come on Moons, we're coming, we just have to..._sneak_ Sirius in."

Remus sighed as they left through the portrait whole.

They walked in silence until they saw two girls at the far end of the hall. One was Maria, Sirius' curly-haired friend, and the other was someone who Remus didn't recognise. "How could you forget?!"

The blonde girl glared at the back of her friends head as she ran behind her, "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a deal? Do you _realize _that we could be stuck here?!"

"It's not my-- Umph!"

The blonde girl and Remus we lying side by side, with Sirius and Maria ontop of them, and James was at the top, laughing his head off. The others found nothing humorous about the situation. Sirius was lying so that his left leg was over-lapping Maria's. Remus as at and angle so that his face was a mere three inches from the blonde girls. He gasped when he saw her face. She looked so familiar. He groaned as he yanked his hand from behinde his back and extended it, "Hey. I'm--"

She shook his hand with her own, smiling, "Remus Lupin. We've met."

He stared at her, his eyes widened. "We have?"

She laughed as she looked at his face and groaned as she stood up. Remus noticed how wobbly she was when she stood. It also became clear to him that Sirius and Maria were up and arguing. As he stood up, he heard Sirius say, "--your fault."

The girl snorted, "Puh-leese. Don't you give me that load of shit. I've heard better lies from my DOG."

"Oh, so, this is MY fault?"

"Yes, it is."

"If that's not, 'Why did you turn on your broom so I could hit you doing 80', I don't know what is."

"What does that even MEAN!?"

Remsu sighed and said, "Is she always like this?"

She nodded. She jerked her head at Maria and rolled her eyes.

His eyes widened, "A...Ashley?"

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes as well, "Maria, what did you DO to her?"

Maria smiled, "I didn't do anything. Lily did it all."

"She's...she's..."

Ashley crossed her arms, "She's hideous and somehow hating her new appearence."

Remus gaped at her and felt Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were pleading. Remus felt guilt in his stomach. "Fine." he whispered, "Uhm, Ashley?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Would...yougotoHogmeadethisweekendwithme?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Sure."

He sighed and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. Sirius looked at him. He motioned to Maria who was standing next to Ashley, looking disgusted. Sirius smiled at the prospect before him, then quickly earased it before Remus could notice, "Maria?"

"It's Mia."

"What?"

She shrugged, "Well, we've been running into each other so much lately, that, well, I figured, why not?"

"Ok, well, Mia?"

"Yeah, Black?"

"Sirius."

She sighed, smiling slightly, "Yeah, Sirius?"

"You're going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend right?"

Maria grinned, brushing past Sirius, "I'll owl you, letting you know where to meet me."

"How bout here?"

She smiled, "Ok. Fine. I just wanted to use an owl anyway. Don't worry, I'll find some excuse."

Remus laughed as they raced away.

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**__**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**__**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

When we reached Dumbledor's office, we realized with a sick feeling, we didn't know the password. Soon, we were naming any candy that we could think of.

"Dots!"

"Air Heads!"

"Blow Pops!"

"Skittles!"

The large gargoyle smiled and stepped aside. Mia ran forward triumphantly.

I followed her in and we gasped at the sight before us. It was just like in the movies. Large, with brass instruments everywhere. I looked at his desk and saw a roll of socks that said, "Albus, Happy Birthday. Hope You Enjoy Them, Minnie."

A throat was cleared and we turned to see the person we had wanted to visit, but neglected to do so.

He reached forward and smiled, "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledor.


	6. Stupefaction

Angi: -sniffles-

_Me: Angi, what's wrong?_

_**Mia: She's not in the fanfic.**_

_Me: Yes you are Angi! I mention you in chapter one!_

Angi: I want to be in it more...

_Me: -sigh- Can't we discuss this later?_

Angi: No! I want to talk--

_Me: Holy crap! Angi! It's Naruto! With __cookies_

Angi: -runs to find said Naruto and cookies-

_Me: Now, on with the show!_

**Chapter Six: S****tupefaction**

I watched Mia slowly extended her hand, shaking his. It was thin and frail. I thought about how old he was now, and how many years it would be until Harry would be in his sixth year. Whoa. This guy was _old._ "I'm Maria Azure. This is my friend, Ashley Mauvais. We--"

He held up his hand, "I already know of your perdicament my dear."

She said, "You...you do?"

"Yes my dear, I do."

I felt my throat close up as I stared at the elderly man before me. Mia gulped and said, "So you know how we got here? Why we're here?"

I was looking around the room and found that in the center, there was a stool, with a chair on either side of it. On it, was a hat. A witches hat.

He smiled lightly at Mia, "No. I know neither. However, I do know that you are new, somewhat, and need to be sorted." As I opened my mouth to tell him, 'We're muggles', he shook his head, making his half-moon glasses fall down his nose slightly. "And, I do not wish to know. I believe things will sort themselves out. Eventually."

Mia met my gaze, floowing my eyes to the hat, "Uhm...were...were you expecting us? Professor?"

He nodded, "Yes, we were."

Mia nodded, then her eyes narrowed. "We? Who's w--"

"Albus!"

All three of us spun around to face the person who intruded in on their conversation. A tall, thin woman, with her hair in a tight bun and square glasses came dashing into the room, "Oh, Albus! I'm so sorry I'm late! I haven't delayed anything...have I?"

He waved away her question away, "No, you have not. We were just disscussing the situation."

Minerva McGonagall sighed, tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "Thank goodness."

"Now that everyone is present, shall we continue?"

The Transfiguration teacher nodded, "Yes. You may, Albus, I'm sorry for interupting."

I cleared my throat, causing everyone to look at me in surprise. What? Had they forgotten I was there? That was a big ego-builder. I sighed, "Can we please get on with this? I mean, I enjoy talking as much as the next guy, but, I've been waiting for this chance for years, so I'd really appreicate if you know, we could sort now."

Dumbledore motioned for us to sit on the chairs. I sat on the left, Mia on the right. I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"There's only one hat. Why--" I was cut off when the hat hit my head. I stared at Professor McGonagall nodded harshly, signaling my silence.

_Hmm...well...this is...different._

I felt my innerself talking, _Oh? Really?_

_Yes...so much...stuff._

_Scary huh?_

_No. No not at all. Just odd. Such...indesicon. Why?_

_Depends, on what?_

_Well, for instance, it says here that you are in Slytherin, yet, you do not want to be. Also, if you are in Slytherin, why, are you being sorted?_

_I don't know. Just...just...what House am I in?_

_Dear...so pushy...hmm...well...despite all the trash that I see in here, I'd have to say... _"Gryffindor!"

I felt my mouth drop open. Serioiusly? Gryffindor?! YES! I smiled at Mia, whose expression was exactly the same. She hugged me tightly, "YES! MASHES! GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned broadly up at the Proffessor who gave me a small smile and pointed to the door, "Miss Mauvais, while you were being Sorted, you had a visitor."

I glanced at Mia, she shrugged and said, "Go ahead. I'll be fine by myself."

I nodded and walked to the door. I pushed it open slightly. I walked out the corridor. As soon as I took three steps, I heard a voice say, "You know, I always _did _think that you two would look better in red and gold than green and silver." I spun on my heel and glared at Sirius Black. "What do you want Black?"

He smiled lightly, "Why, nothing, my House-Member."

I gaped at him, "How...How?"

He winked at me, "Why, I am the Master of Disaster. Oh, no. Wait. That's you huh?"

I glared at him, "Your battle isn't with me Black. So, just back off, before I do something you REALLY don't want to regret."

He laughed, "You? Please. You can't even talk without blushing."

I sniffed, knowing he was right. I did have some insecurity issues. Narrowing my eyes I said, "Go jump in the lake."

He put a hand to his heart, clutching it as if in pain, "Ah! You got me!"

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the door, "Well, if THAT;S all..."

"Hold on! Geez, are you always this pushy?"

Ignoring this last part of his sentence, I raised my left eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Tell Maria--"

"Mia."

"That she's not to bring any money tomorow."

"Tomorow?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Uhm...yeah...tomorow's Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh. Yeah." _I so totally knew that. _"I'll make sure she get's the message."

He nodded, "Thanks."

Pushing open the door, I sighed. I swear, my life was going by so fast! How? One second I'm in Slytherin, the next Gryffindor, the next, I'm talking to Sirius Black about his dating arrangments! I looked up at Mia, sitting with the hat ontop of her head, becoming impatient. After about ten minutes of her just sitting there, tapping her blood red finger-nails on her knee, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She jumped up and spun herself around, belting out, "YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND!"

Laughing, we looked at Dumbledore who simply motioned for us to leave, saying only one word: "Stupefaction."


	7. Glow's and Spiked Milkshake's

**Hey duders!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. You see, first, our internet got cut off, then it took them three weeks to hook it up, then I suffered from MAJOR writer's block. So, that's that.**

**Well...**

**That's about it.**

**And to all the people who are enjoying the story thus far, you'll be glad to hear that I've decided to make a trilogy out of it.**

**I've also decieded to take spelling lessons.**

**Anywho, on with the show!!**

**-does dance-**

**(One more thing: -loud theme music- MIA'S EDITED ENDING!!! ((ending..nding...ding...ing...ng...g...))**

**That left me and Remus. I cleared my throat, "Ahem. Urhm...I...uhh...I think it's time for us to...uhh...yeah..." I walked ahead of him, **

**And then sirus and mia ran away into the sunset together,leaving ashley and lupin to stare in utter confusion before ashley picked him up with her manly streanghth and flew away.**

**the end.**

**D)**

**And yes, I do have freakish strength, though I have very little stamina.**

**-now, read the ACTUAL chapter, and wait to hear Mia's next dumb, hilarious ending in the next. Thank you. Bye. Seriously. Stop reading and read. Uhh...the chapter. Not the really long authors note. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS GOSH DARN IT?!?!?!?!?!**

**Eh, sorry for yelling, one more thing though. -ahem-**

**This chapter contains large conumstion of alchol, please, do not take this as an OK, go. Remember, I write it, I don't supprt it. The use of alchol I mean. Thanks.**

**-Mashes.**

**Chapter Seven: Glows and Spiked Milkshakes**

My life had always been the same. You know, wake up, breakfast, school, lunch, dinner, bath, bed. Same routine every day. That is until, Maria and I got put into J. K. Rowlings books.

Even then, things started getting boring, then, we met Dumbledore. He was...well...old.

I was so excited, and even though she would never admit it, I knew Maria had been happy too.

I remember exactly what happened, I had been sorted into Gryffindor, then Maria had to. After, Dumbledore said one word, "Stupefication."

We had no idea WHAT that meant, until we got to the portait and tried thirty-three (Yes, I did count) different passwords before realizing that it was "Stupefication."

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

"Ashley! Come o-on! We're gonna be la-ate!"

I sighed, brushing my hair for the umpteenth time, "Excuse me if I don't know what do do with this blonde mop you people call my hair!"

"Keep up THAT attitude and I just might not."

I crinkeled my eyebrows in thought, "Might not what?" _Hmm... So, once we get to Hogsmeade, we're meeting them by the Three Broomsticks, which is next to that candy shop... We're not supposed to have money. We leave in...holy shit! 10 minutes?!_

"You got ten minutes!"

"Thanks for the update." I looked in the full length mirror. They may have gotten to choose my clothes and...everything else, but goddamit! I would choose my hairstyle! Groaning I straightened my frilly blue shirt, hoping the black tee-shirt wasn't able to be seen underneath it. My jeans were black, on the verge of being cargos. I had these hideously preppy blue high-heels on. I froofed my hair, making it look like I had just gotten out of bed. Nodding to my reflection, I walked down the staircase to the Gryffindor common-room. Unlike the Slytherin's, which had been decorated with dark, wooden furnature, the Gryffindor's was homey, with large, plushy sofa's and a warm, inviting chair infront of the fire-place.

As I stepped off the bottom step, I heard Mia sigh angrily, "Finally! Jesus! What were you doning in there? Waiting for your hair to grow? You know,we're witches, we don't HAVE to wait any more." Glancing at her head, I noticed that she had lengthened her curls to her waist.

I shrugged, "Felt like taking my time I guess."

She narrowed her eyes, sniffing, "Well, we'd better be leaving." She reached into her coat pocket for something. "You might want to bring money, just in case."

I nodded, taking a twenty from her hand, "There. I have money. Now let's _go!"_

She smiled, "So, you eager to go?

I shook my head, blushing, "No. I just...I'm eager to...to...to get back at those snot-faced jerks is all."

I could tell she didn't believe me. Smiling even larger, she said, "Guess what."

I sighed, rubbing my temples and wishing we could just _leave_, "What?"

She made a face like a three-year-old who was upset that his toy was broken, "Daw, you take all the fun from it when you don't guess!"

_'Course I do. _"Bob the Builder is your father?"

She snorted, "Cha, like that's likely. No, we can use the Marauders secret passage-way!"

I almost laughed at the way the words came out. In the real world, our world, no one would have been able to say that scentence truthfully. I grinned, "So, you figured out the way to the witches statue?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

I srcunched up my forehead in confusion. "What? Then how--"

She pushed me behind the sofa, putting a finger to her lips, motioning for me to shut up. I opened my mouth to demand a reason for her behavior, when a voice cut me off, "Sirius! Stop it!" I tagged the voice as Remus' and listened closely.

" 'But Remi Darling, I thought you _loved_ me!' " That was Sirius. I could tell. He was using a fake girl's voice, but it was unmistakably HIS voice.

"Sirius Lee Black...I'm warning you..."

" 'I love it when you act all...Sirius.' "

"Dear Lord, not the name-puns."

" 'Dearest Remi-Kins, please, take me to Hogsmeade! I _lurve_ you!"

"Sirius..."

The rest of their conversation was cut off as Remus and Sirius walked out the portrait hole, into the hall.

Before I had a chance to say, 'What was that about?' Maria had dragged me out the door, humming something that sounded like, 'We're the Kids of America.'

I groaned as I stumbled along after her, understanding what was happening. She was following Sirius and Remus. She was following them. Sneaky little thing.

I heard light whispers ahead of us, and glanced at Mia, checking to see if she too had noticed it. She hadn't. She was still humming, just a little quieter, obviously making sure she couldn't be heard.

I gulped as I caught glimpses of the conversation, "--know about it?"

"I don't know..."

I stopped walking and grabbed Mia's wrist. Just as I did, the boys infront of us stopped walking as well, and I could have sworn I heard Remus whisper, "Three...Two..."

I quickly shoved Mia behinde a near-by wall, panting slightly. Hearing footsteps, I nudged Mia in the side to make sure she knew to run. She did the opposite, she walked out from behinde the wall, saying, "Come on Ashley! They said for us to meet them at Hogsmeade!" I heard her collide with a body, then fall to the ground. "Black, you better be careful. Pretty soon people'll start thinking you purposely stand in my way just so I'll run into you."

I heard someone sniff indignantly, I guessed that was Sirius, and heard him say, "Well, they'd be wrong wouldn't they Azure?"

"I told you, it's Maria. Actually, I prefer Mia, but, I'm guessing you're slow on the uptake, so I'll take it one step at a time."

Sirius scoffed, "Whatever. I heard you talking to Mauvais. Where is she?"

"You have a thing against using first names Black?"

"Do you Azure?"

"No, I don't. Watch. Hello Jamie. Greetings Rem. There. See. I have NO problem with using first names."

There was laughter at this, then Sirius said, "So, you have a problem with MY first name?"

"Yes, my dearest--"

This is when I interviened, "Hello all." I nodded at Sirius, "Sirius."

He gave Maria a look that plainly read, 'See, how hard is that?' "Mauvais."

I turned to James, who had obviously met up with Remus and Sirius. On his arm was, "Hello, Jessica."

The brunette sniffed, "It's Aimie."

I simply nodded at James. Hey, I may not like Lily, but that didn't mean that I wasn't gonna give this guy a hard time. I mean, I knew Lily liked him. Any American in my world new that. I looked at Aimie with what I hoped was a glare that could, _would,_ burn her perfectly porceline skin. So, seeing as Maria obviously didn't care a bit, I turned to Remus and said, "Hey, Lupin."

I could see my use of his last name hit him, and he knew its significance. I really did hate him. Really. I...I did. "Ashley."

Seeing I wasn;t going to get much more out of him, I sighed and turned back to Maria, James and Sirius, "Where're we going? I mean, I know that before we were going to meet ya'll at The Three Broomsticks and all, but, that was before we, and by we I mean Mia, ran into you."

James shrugged, "Iono. I guess we'll just go to the Tree Boomsticks like we planned." and with that, he and Aimie walked off.

Sirius looked at Maria, and smiled. Laughing, he draped an arm around her shoulder and walked after James. Mia looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

That left me and Remus. I cleared my throat, "Ahem. Urhm...I...uhh...I think it's time for us to...uhh...yeah..." I walked ahead of him, following the others.

"Ashley? Ashley. Ashley! Hey, Mauvais!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and raised my eyebrows at Remus, "Yes?"

"You...You don't have to be here you know."

I blushed and cleared my throat, "I...I know."

"Then why are you?"

I was saved the trouble of answering as Maria shouted, "Ashley! Come on!"

I nodded at Remus, saying, "You figure it out."

"Fi...Figure what out? Ashley? Come on now--"

I looked back at him, "Everything needs an explanation with you, doesn't it?"

He twisted his face in consentration. "What do you--"

"I can't just want to be here, there was to be a purpose. I can't just read a book, there has to be a deeper meaning to the words." At this, I saw Remus blush. "What?"

He raised his head, eyebrows disappearing behind his hair, "What what?"

"You blushed when I said something about reading a book. Why?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, then grinned, "I...just did."

I raised my eyebrows then burst out laughing, "Nice one." Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him along after me, "Come one, we'd better catch up."

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

The walk to the Three Broomsticks was uncomfortable for me. I guess it was for Remus too, but I didn't ask. In front of us, Sirius was whispering in Mia's ear, making her giggle, and Aimie had her arm around James' waist, his hand in her back pocket. I felt myself inching away from Remus with every step. I wasn't going to let him do either of those. Nope.

I saw Remus walk over to Sirius, who left Mia, who went to get James, who left Aimie. Aimie and Mia both had a hurt and confused look on their faces.

I walked over to them, my arms folded, "Wha..."

Mia shrugged, "Don't ask me! It;s was your boyfriend who started all this!"

I huffed, "Remus is NOT my boyfriend!"

Aimie snorted at me, "Puh-lease, you two are _SO_ into each other."

Groaning I said, "Well, might as well keep heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Just because it's us girls doesn't mean our life should be over." I led the way there, getting lost twice. When we got there, Sirius was leaning casually against the bar, running his finger under the chin of a young woman.

I heard Mia gasp as he pulled the woman to his face, keeping her centimeters from it, "That...that..."

I shushed her so we could hear what he said. His voice was gravely as he said coaxingly, "Come on Rosmerta dear...you know you want to..."

"Now, Black, you always were a charmer... Fine. You, your lass, and all of ye can have free drinks, non alchohlic ones mind you."

Sirius pouted and nudged her with his forehead, "Tch...come on now...not even just ONE per?"

The woman sighed in frustration, "You'll be the death of me Black! Fine, have alchohol you drunker you."

He clicked his tongue, winking, "Atta girl." He turned around to see us and paled, "Oh. Why, hello ladies. Having a pleasent evening I hope?"

I looked over at Maria, who seemed to be caught between happiness, angry, frustration and hurt. She chose to go with happiness. Walking over to Sirius, she linked arms with him, "We're doing just fine Padfoot ma-dear."

He blinked at her, " 'Padfoot'?"

"Yeah. That's what your mate's call you right? Ain't I one of your mate's Siri?"

I felt my eyes widen, "Mia?"

"Yes Ashley my chum?"

I was praying I was the only one to notice her change in accent and vocabulary. Sadly, I was not. Sirius looked at her in confusion, "Maria...Love...are you feeling okay?"

She flapped her hand in the air, obviously trying to wave away his words, "Pshaw! I'm just peachy Siri! Just peachy!"

He chuckled, "Peachy huh? Alright then. You ladies stay put whilst I go find your arm candy."

I heard Aimie beside me snort, "Ashley has no arm candy. She stayed five feet away from Remus the whole time."

I sniffed and muttered, "Better than throwing myself at him like you did..."

Sirius came back with James and Remus. "Here we are. Moron number one," he shoved James at Aimie, "And Lovey number two."

I caught Remus, who stumbled and knocked me down. "Ow."

He got up, careful not to touch me as he did so, "Sorry. Whoops. Sorry. Didn't mean to..."

As he helped me up, I saw that everyone else was sitting at the bar. I shrugged and decieded to join them, "Come on. I see no point in waiting here."

Remus beside me cleared his throat, "Righto!"

As I sat down on a stool, a warm, delicous sent filled my nostrils. It was chocolate and rain. The smell was coming from every direction, causing me to smile up at the ceiling. "Mmm! Remus, what IS that?"

He leaned back far into the bar, "-Sigh- THAT Ashley, is Amortentia."

I stared open mouthed at him, "As in the _love _potion? They sell that at a _pub_?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, his large amber eyes sweeping elegantly over mine, "Dear Lord no."

"Oh. Then why..."

Remus folded his hands and placed them infront of his face in a very Sasuke Uchiha-ish way. "Okay, so, they sell it, it's just...not an easy-to-come-by order."

I nodded understandably, "Hey Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do...do you...do you think that..." _Dear God...how hard was it to say? 'Do you think we could go out sometime?' _"Do you think that...uhh..."

"Do I think that...?"

"Rain has a scent?" I menatlly slapped my forehead. _Smoooooth._

"Rain?"

"Yeah, rain. I mean, I think it does, but for some reason, hardly anyone else--"

"You mean like that damp, wet smell?"

I looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Yeah. Yeah, that smell."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sirius banging his hand on the bar, "Oi! Rosie! Get me five Glows and a Spiked Chocolate-Milkshake!"

A second later, a drink was placed infront of me. the glass was black, but you could see a neon-green glow coming out from the top. I sniffed the air above it and sneezed. "This is the most--"

Beside me, Maria was spinning arund on her stool, smiling widely, "Yummy in muh tummy! Oi! Siri! Fetch Miaz another Glow, wouldya?"

I laughed and looked at her face closely, "Mia, are...are you drunk? Already?"

She put a finger to her lips, "Shh. NO! I am NOT." She grabbed the front of my shirt, giggling madly, "Hehehehe...Jussalil..."

I looked at the cup infront of her. It was only half-way empty. "Dear God Mia! You didn't even drink the whole cup and your already wasted!"

She looked at me the shrugged, hopping off her barstool to waddel over to Remus. Grabbing the side of his head, she pulled his ear to her mouth, "Hey...hey Remi! Guys what!"

He grimaced, "What?"

She put a hand over her mouth to control her giggles, "Hi." She then comenced to howl on the floor in laughter.

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

**Remus' P.O.V**

Three hours and seven Glows later, Ashley was completely smashed, she put her arm around my shoulder, useing me for support, "The hole key is to use your diaphram, ignore using your throat, that's what my daddy used to tell me. Use your diaprham and ignore your throat."

I held in a chuckle, "Oh? For what?"

She sighed in exasperation, "Singing of course. Gol-ly Remi, must you make thihngs so," hiccup, "Difficult?"

How we had gotten from pumpkins, to school, to singing, I'll never quite realize. "Ah. Yes, singing. Of course."

Grinning, she slapped my back, "Oh! Remi! Let's play," hiccup, "Twenty Questions! Only five!"

Being a half-blood, I was well-aware of the Muggle Games, "Alright then. You first."

"What's your faveorite color?"

"Blue." My turn, "Why do you have a moon tatooed on your wrist?"

She looked at her wrist, "Oh? This?" She asked, indicating the tattoo.

"That'd be the one."

"It symbolizes my place in the world. Asked the stupid artist for Venus, but he accidently gave it to Mia instead. So, she took my place as Venus and I took hers as the moon."

I looked down at the girl who was unconsious on the floor. Her back-less shirt showed a black panther with one paw on a red planet. "So, what, is he had owned some common sense, you'd have that one?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool."

"Hey!"

I looked at her, "What?"

"You got two questions in a row. Actually, 'What' makes three! I get four turns in a row!"

I laughed at her immaruity, "Fine."

"OK...uhh...how OLD are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

I didn't like where her questions were headed, "Three."

"Have you ever," she waggled her eyebrows suggestivley, "YOU know..."

"Possibly."

"This is Five Questions Rem! You gottasay Yes or No!"

"Fine! Yes."

"Ooo!" She laughed in delight, "Rem's a perv!"

I flushed, "Alright, alright, choose your last question please!"

She sat there for three minutes or so contemplating her question, "Have you ever dated a Muggle?"

"No."

She huffed indignantly, "What? Why not?"

"Never met any I liked."

"Oh..."

"Now. Have YOU ever had a BOYfriend?"

"Yes."

I smiled as she leaned toward me. I moved closer to her, so our faces were only inches apart, "Have you...Ashley Mauvais, ever dated a Warewolf?"

She smiled, "No."

I closed the spacee so our lips were hover over each other's, "Would you LIKE to?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a short, fat sweaty man ran in and shouted,

"DEATH EATERS! AND THEY GOT THE VAMPS!"


	8. Loving Through the Pain

_**R&R**_

_**Mia: Whooo-Hooo! -does dance-**_

_Me: -sigh- What?_

_**Mia: Me and Sirius are getting...**_

_Me: Oh Lord, Don't say it..._

_**Mia: Seirious...**_

_Me: ARGH!_

**Remus: Ash? You alright?**

_Me: -giggles girlishly- Yes, my Lovey..._

_**Mia: Ew. Gag. On. A. SPOON.**_

**Remus: (to me) Back off biznitch!**

_Me: O.O WTF?!_

_**Mia: Heh!**_

Sirius: Love? My Love-Lover?

_**Mia: -swoons- Yes, Sirius?**_

Sirius: Not YOU!

Me: HEH! 

**Remus: Siri-Luff!**

Sirius: Remi-Cakes!

_**Mia **_and _Me: __**SWTF?!**_

**((A/N: This chappie starts off in Ashley's P.O.V. Also, the beginning isn't as good as I wanted it to be, because, unlike my character, I have never been drunk. So, I did my very best and changed the situation to fit my needs. Read on and you'll see what I mean.))**

**Chapter Eight: Loving Through the Pain**

_"DEATH EATERS! AND THEY GOT THE VAMPS!"_

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

The Three Broomsticks was quiet, except for the sound of smashing as Sirius dropped his Glow. Instantly, the room errupted with noise. I felt my heart race so that it was in my throat. Remus' face was still right infront of mine. I felt Mia as she pulled on my wrist, trying to break me away from Remus, "Ashley! Ashley! Come on! Ashley they're coming!"

I swallowed at turned my un-focosed gaze as much as I could onto his eyes, "V-Vampires?"

He nodded, "And Death Eaters."

I allowed Mia to drag me out of the pub, with her murmmerings of, "Where to go? Where to go?"

All around us, havoc was running wild. Flashes of green light along with the shouts off, "Avada Kedavra!" And the multi-colored spells that were deflecting them. "I suggest somewhere where people _aren't _being killed!"

She clicked her tongue, yelling over her shoulder, "Don't piss me off right now!"

"Sober?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I...I think so... But, when you get drunk, don't you stay drunk for like...I don't know, a day?"

"I'm too sexy for hang-overs!" I turned my head to find Sirius being pullde by James, "I would never invent a drink that caused hang-overs!"

Mia glared at him, "You? Invent a drink?"

"Yes Love, me."

She glared at him, "My name's Maria!"

I had other thoughts on my mind. I mentaly counted all of us up. There were six of us to start... One...two...three...four... I gasped, "Aimie! Remus!" Snatching my hand aways from Mia, I ran back into the Three Broomsticks, "Rem! Rem!" I spun around, looking for him. Aimie was the last thing on my mind, "Remus! Remus _please_!"

I ran down the street, knowing the pub was empty. Turning around, I saw a man with his wand pointed at me. He muttered a spell I couldn't hear, and I hit the floor, only to awake and find myself in The Three Broomsticks.

I heard a loud _bang_ and turned to see Remus being thrown down to the ground by a large man wearing a mask, "REMUS!"

They seemed to be in their own world. The man raised his wand and pointed it at Remus, "Crucio!"

I fell to my knees as Remus writhed on the floor. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I was to shocked to cry, but the tears still fell. I put my hand to my throat, feeling my pulse, a nervous habit of mine. "Rem..." I whispered. "No...No Dear God... Don't die..."

I felt a surge of hope as he pushed himself up, his arms quaking. My hope was diminished to nothing when the large man screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!"

Remus hit the ground, his eyes wide open as though he was shocked.

"REMUS!" I shreiked. The large man heard me and apparated away. I ran over to Remus' body and pulled his head into my lap. "Remus..." I murmmered, "Please Remus...You can't leave them. What about O.W.L.S? N.E.W.T.S.? You can't go without those...or after actually... Come on Remus... Sirius and Peter and James and Lily and Maria, they all need you! You can't leave. They need you Remus. I...I...**I** need you. Please..." Instantly, I was back where I had started, watching the man point his wand at Remus. "What? No! REMUS! RUN REM! DON'T STAY HE'S GONNA--"

"Avada Kedavra!"

I heard myself gasp in realization. I was reliving it. Literally. 

Everytime the man raised his wand to kill Remus, I felt my heart tear, my soul die a little bit more...Over a hundred times she saw this...

_I knew it...____ I must have sinned greatly in life. This has to be Hell. There's no way this is real. I've died and Heaven refused to let me in. That must have been what happened._ "God Remus...Please don't leave... I love you..." My heart lept out of my throat. Love. I loved him. And I openly admitted it. I sighed. _Too bad I died before he heard me._

Remus turned to face me as he writhed in pain, "Ash...ley?"

I nodded, walking over to him, "Yes?"

"You...You love me?"

I nodded, "Yes. Of course. Who wouldn't, you're so nice and all..."

He shook his head, "No. I mean...you _love_...me?"

I blushed furiously and nodded, "With all my heart."

"Wh...Why?"

I smiled shakily, "Because, you're sweet, funny, and smart. And when you laugh, you flex your muscles in that cute way. And when you study, you bite your tongue. Oh Remus, there're to many reasons why..."

His face cracked into a smile, "I love you, too..."

To my surprise, he lifted himself up off the ground and placed his lips ontop of mine.

_Never mind...this must be Heaven..._

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

**REMUS P.O.V.**

Remus ran out of the Three Broomsticks chasing Maria as she dragged Ashley out of sight. He was James race pass with Sirius in tow. He paniced when he heard a loud _crack_ and an agonizing scream behind him. He spun arpund to see Aimie leing on her stomache with a woman's foot on her back. Remus took out his wand and hexed the woman. She flew backwards. He darted forward and turned Aimie over. Shocking blue eyes were wide open, staring at him, her breath coming in short. "Aimie?"

She groaned, "Tell...Jess...Bye..." And her body became limp.

He saw a blonde blur run down the street yelling something that shouted like, "Remus! Remus, _please!_"

Gasping he whispered, "Ashley!" And jumped up, chasing after her. He only reached her when a flash of red hit her chest and she fell to the ground, obviously unconsious.

He could see people in cloaks running about, shooting each other and civilions. Remus panted as he saw Sirius pushed a tall man away from Maria. The man punched Sirius in the stomache and dove for Maria's neck. She gave a pain-ridden shreik, making Remus' hair stand on end. He didn't know where James was, and assumed that he was off defending Lily. _Good, because by the looks of it, she'll need it._ Turning back around, he ran into the Three Broomsticks, praying someone hadn't taken the brooms that Madam Rosmerta kept in there. Luckily, there was one left. _One's enough..._ He grabbed the broom and ran outside again.

Ashley was still on the ground a pained look on her face. Remus grunted as he picked her up and slung her over the broom, then climbing on behind her. The others would have to get themselves back. They knew where the passage was.

And with that Remus flew off to the Hospital Wing.

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

**Still REMUS' P.O.V.**

He sat in the chair beside Ashley's bed as Madam Pomfrey explained the situation to him, "She was hit with a hex."

"That much I _can_ tell thanks. Now, how about telling me _why. She. Hasn't. Woken. UP!"_

She pursed her lips, "Hmph. The spell causes you to replay the most horrible scene over and over again in your mind, and it is horrible to each individual mind you, for some it could be a broken nail, others, their families being killed, and it doesn't need to have happened already either. This shall continue until you awake."

"But why--"

"Even though the pain is only in her head Mr. Lupin, it is still very real. Very real indeed. Every second Miss Mauvaiss stays under, the stronger the chance she won't recover."

Remus gulped. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks, and her bleach blonde hair was getting back its black-brown roots. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and walked off.

Remus stared at the girls' face. Her mouth began quiveing. Remus jumped at the movement, as he opened his mouth to yell for Madam Pomfrey, Ashley whispered his name. "Rem..." she whispered. "No...No Dear God... Don't die..."

He put his hands on her bed and shushed her, "I'm not dieing. Shhh...It's ok... Shhh..."

She gasped and shook slightly as she chocked out the word, "No!"

He scrunched his forehead in consentration. She couldn't hear him. His words were falling on deaf ears. He cupped her head in his hands, "Yes?"

"REMUS!" she shreiked. Remus jumped, letting go of her. What could she be picturnig? "Remus..." she murmmered, "Please Remus...You can't leave them. What about O.W.L.S? N.E.W.T.S.? You can't go without those...or after actually... Come on Remus... Sirius and Peter and James and Lily and Maria, they all need you! You can't leave. They need you Remus. I...I...**I** need you. Please..." she paused for a moment the began again. "What? No! REMUS! RUN REM! DON'T STAY HE'S GONNA--"

She needed him? What? No...no surely not... "Who's gonna what?"

For two mintues she was silent, but still Remus hovered above her. Now that he knew she was able-bodied, he wasn't leaving her. "Ashley..."

Her bottom lis quivered and her eyes opened slightly, looking at him. Though, they looked as if they were looking through him, rather than AT him. "God Remus...Please don't leave... I love you..."

He brought his face inches from hers, a pained smile on his face. She loved him! But...what if she was just feeling ill? What if it was because she was hexed? "Ash...ley?"

She opened her eyes fully, still not quite seeing him. "Yes?"

His heart lept. She was holding a conversation! That was the most she'd done in six days! "You...You love me?"

She nodded weirily, her eyes coming into focus, "Yes. Of course. Who wouldn't, you're so nice and all..."

Remus shooked his head, "No. I mean...you _love_...me?"

He grinned as her cheeks tinted pink, "With all my heart."

He put her face back into his hands, "Wh...Why?" He asked nervously. This would tell him wether she was delusional.

She smiled weakly, "Because, you're sweet, funny, and smart. And when you laugh, you flex your muscles in that cute way. And when you study, you bite your tongue. Oh Remus, there're to many reasons why..."

He beamed and brought his face to hers, "I love you too..."

When his lips met hers, his heart sunk into his stomache, up his thraot and back again. She pushed her head forward, accepting his kiss. Lightly, Remus bit her lower lip, sucking on it. She gasped quietly and opened her mouth. Remus' tongue danced with hers, making her sigh lightly. He pulled away slowly, kissing her nose. She blinked three times, her eyes back into focus, "Remus? You...You're alive?"

He smiled and brought his face down to hers a second time, "You tell me..."

"Now is not the time Mr. Lupin."

Remus turned red, holding back a glare at the Witch-Nurse. "Yes ma'am."

"Now, Mr. Lupin, please leave while I have a talk with Miss Mauvaiss."

Remus nodded solumley and gave Ashley a quick peck on the cheek before walking out. When he was out the door he sighed and grinned. _She loves me._


	9. SideEffects

**Hello All!**

I'm sorry to say it, but, this story is almost over. 3

Don't worry though, there is a second and a third, and much more joy.

Reveiws always make things pass by quicker.

3

**--Mashes**

**Sorry this chappie's so short, it's more of a filler chapter, 'sept for the end. The end es muy importante!**

**Chapter Nine: Side-Effects**

_****_

I watched Remus leave the room, a smile on my face. "He loves me...and I'm sane."

Madam Pomfrey coughed, wanting my attention.

"Maybe if I just lay down, she'll think I'm asleep."

"No, I'm sorry that won't work."

"Hey! She can hear my thoughts!"

The woman sighed, "Miaa Mauvaiss, I needed to tell you the side-effects of the hex once lifted."

"Yes?" "Out with it you old smelly rat-bag..."

She sniffed, "You can't have any private thoughts for the next three days."

I glared at her, "What?"

"The effects of the hex cause your brain to me jumbled up. Now, I've calcualted, using your grade scores and fitness level, how long it should take for your thoughts to restore to their proper place, and this will take, as I said, three days. Until then, all your thoughs will come out of your mouth, in a yell, no matter how quite you wish them. Also, the truth will only be heard. For example, if you stole your friends broomstick and they asked you if you did, you would be forced to say yes."

I groaned, "Of course."

She did a physical, and sent me on my way, instructing me to return in three days. Nodding, I left. Remus was waiting for me. I felt my eyes widen, "Oh, crap."

He blinked, "You alright Ashley?"

I nodded, "Yeah!" "Goddammit Remus! Just walk ahead of me, please!"

He looked hurt but did so.

I moaned slightly as he walked ahead of me, "What a nice ass..."

Remus turned to look at me, somewhat confused, "What?"

I turned blood red, "NOTHING!" "Hott lips too..."

He licked said lips, making my knees go weak, "My lips?"

I gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish, "I can't ever keep my thoughts to myself... Pomfrey warned me this would happen. Sorta..."

He put a hand to my head, I leaned into it somewhat, "Are you feeling alright."

I nodded, "Yes." "No. I'm not! You just happened to kiss me and tell me you loved me back, then I noticed you have a nice ass and hott lips and you heard it! That is NOT alright Remus!"

He shook his head somewhat, "You kissed me back. And what's wrong with that?"

I sighed, "Nothing!" "I just don't beleive in girl's making the moves is all! And damn...I wanna kiss you again so bad..."

His eyes widened, "You...you do?"

I blushed, "Sure." "Hell yeah I do!"

He brought his face an inch infront of mine before I pulled away, "Jesus. Rem, I'm sorry. I...I...I want ot, but, no, I can't. It's just not right! I mean, we can, just...not for three days."

Remus groaned in confusion, "What?"

"You see, the hex had some side effects..." and I told him everything, word-for-word about the side-effects.

"So all that stuff about my ass and lips and how you wanted to kiss me, you were thinking all that?"

I nodded, surprisingly unembarassed, "Yeah."

He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Filthy mind."

"Nuh-uh!" "Only when you're in it Babe."

He laughed again, "So, am I in them often?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes." "When I dream, when I eat, when I bathe, when I work. All the time actually, 24/7."

His eyes widened, "When you BATHE?"

I blushed, "Maybe..." "Yeah, of course, now don't deny it, you've though of me too."

He flushed deeper than me, "Everytime."

"Besides, it's not like I'm doing...stuff...I'm just bathing."

He blushed even deeper, "Oh...yeah, yeah. Me...Me too."

I laughed, "Uh-huh. Suurree." "Perv! You sexy, sexy perv!"

He smiled, "Shut up or I tell all of Gryffindor that _you_ think _I_ have a nice ass!"

I shrugged, "Okay, have fun!" "Hun, all of Gryffindor would agree with me there!"

He groaned.

I laughed. You know, maybe these side-effects weren't so bad after all...

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

...or not.

I sighed as Regulus Black walkd past winking at me. Biting my tongue, I groaned. I couldn't think it, no. No, that'd be so totally, "Come here and I'll give you somethin' to wink about." Innaproprate.

He walked back over to me, leaning on his elbows, "Oh you will?"

"N...No!" "But dammit I want to..."

H looked at me with raised eyebrows, "You used to be in Slytherin right?"

"Yeah." "Oh, boy, now I wish that I'd stayed."

"You're dating Lupin, right?"

"Uh-huh." "Damn consience...always making me feel guilty."

"You're hitting on me, huh?"

I shooked my head, "NO!" "Hell Yeah!"

"Huh. So, that would kinda make you the Gryffindor Whore wouldn't it?"

I screamed in anger and punched him in the gut, "I'll give you Whore you S.O.B!"

_**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**_

On the third and final day, I relized something was missing. "Hey!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everybody _freeze!"_

Remus grabbed my hand, pulling it into his lap, "What Baby?"

"Where's Maria?" "I haven't seen her since..."

He nodded, getting my meaning.

"And Sirius! And James!" "Oh...and Evans I guess."

Remus gave me a funny look, "James and Lily went away for a bit because their parents were hurt in the attack. And Sirius went with Maria."

"Which is..." "Oh no...please GOD no..."

"She-She was bitten. By a Vampire. She can't come to Hogwarts anymore."


	10. Capture The Flag v20

_**Mia: 'Oh Remy! Remy nooo! Ahh! Come back! I...**__**need**__** you!'**_

_Me: -glares- What?_

_**Mia: God...that last chapter was so...DUMB! I mean, who cares about someone THAT much? I liked the one where your brain was all messed up though... 'Nice ass...' **_

_Me: -still galring-_

_**Mia: Why am I not in the Fic anymore?**_

_Me: Cause I said you're not. Now, shut up and read the drama that happens..._

_**Mia: -mummbles- Stinking Drama...**_

_**Warning!Warning!Warning! This chapter contains major amounts of fluff! For those of you who don't like heart-warming I-Love-You-Speaches, I will have Markers to show when it begins and when it ends.**_

**Chapter Ten: Capture the Flag Version 2.0**

I felt my mouth drop open and my throat dry up. "Wh...What? She's a...a v...She can't be!"

Remus slowly nodded his head, "She can, and she is. They took her to James' parent's house, since they passed away."

I sat down in a nearby chair, speaking gibberish. He walked over to me and kneeled infront of me, "Ashley? Ashley, it's gonna be OK..."

I glared at him, "No it's not."

He put his hand in my lap, taking mine with it, "I know it will."

I pushed his hands away, "Shut up, Remus. Go away and shut up."

He looked shocked for a second then angry, "What?"

I stood up, standing infront of him, "If you're going to tell me lies, don't. I can't deal with this." I stalked away from him shouting over my shoulder, "Are you COMING?"

He blinked, obviously confused, "Wha?"

I sighed and turned to face him, hands on my hips, "We're going to get Mia of course."

He cocked his head to the side, looking at me as if I was crazy, "WHAT? We can't--"

I stomped my foot, cutting him off, "I am _not_ just going to sit here and lose my best friend!"

He ran his hand through his caramel hair and stood infront of me, "Well you're NOT going to go there and get yourself killed! I refuse to let that happen!"

I glared angrily at him and marched away, "Well, I'll be seein' you then."

He followed me out of the potrait hole and into the corridor, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Forgive me Mummy Remus that I don't tell you every little thing that happens in my life," I told him, my voice bland.

"I'm not acting like a mother! I just want to know that you're not going to sign your own Death Warrent!" I haedr the sincerity and anger in his voice, almost making me apologize for yelling. Almost.

I looked at him, examining his face, "I'm not."

He glared at me, "WHY are you doing this? You can tell me!"

I became offended, "Oh? So, you've told me everything?"

"You haven't asked me everything."

I sniffed, "Have you ever stolen anything? From me?"

He blushed furiously, "No."

"Mmm-Hmm... Really?" I got really close to his face, staring daggars at him, "Tell me something, does the name 'Harry Potter', ring any bells?" The book had gone missing a while back, and the last time I remembered having it was when I had been flirting with Remus. One day after I had kissed Remus, I saw him reading it intensly infront of the fire in the common room.

He looked at me for a moment before mummbling, "No."

I tried something else, something I knew that he'd never told me, "Do you have...and illness of some sort? Something that overtakes you?"

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "I..." he closed it, shaking his head slowly.

I felt my throat close up. The liar. "F-F-Fine. I...I'm gonna go now." and I continued to walk away.

Groaningin what I thought must have been frustration, he caught up to me, "What? You're still going?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Do you have _any _sense of self-preservation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're on a death mission to rescue your vampire best friend and you're dating a..." his sentence stopped and he looked directly ahead of him.

I felt anger swell inside of me, "A what? A bastard? Or a werewolf?"

He stopped in his tracks, "What? How? Who? When?"

I folded my arms angrily, "Sure. Yeah. I know. I know the signs of a werewolf. And please, your friends are to loyal to tattle, and everyone else it to dense to tell. I found out a while back." "Not that hard, you're not careful enough Rems."

"So you know that I was--"

"Lying? Yeah." "How could I not?"

"Are you--"

"Mad? Uh-huh." "Genius."

"Are you still going to--"

"Save Mia? Of course." "Dur."

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "You know you don't actually have to 'save' her. Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to her. He's probably worshiping the ground she walks on."

An image flashed through my head of Sirius sitting on a golden thrown and Maria on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors, "I'll judge that when we get there." "He dies."

"Hold on! Who says I'm going?"

I stuck out my lower lip and gave him a look that always used to work on my friends when I wanted something, "Oh. It...It's ok. I guess I can go by myself. Even if I _do _get turned into a blood-sucking monster..." "Yeah Remus, I'll die and it'll be on _your_ mind."

Remus looked torn between trying to ignore me and giving in, "I...we...you shouldn't...couldn't..."

I gave him a tight hug, "Oh! Thanks Rem! I _really_ appreciate it!" "Whoo-Hoo! It worked!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled me ahead of him, to a statue of a hump-backed woman. I groaned impatienly as he pulled me down a long dark hall. "Come ON Rem! She's probebly dieing right now!"

He shook his head as if exasperated with me, "I thought you understood. She's a vampire. She's--"

I glared at him, "What? Already dead? No. She's just...different."

"No," Remus said, "She's a monster."

I feigned innocence, "What? You mean, like a werewolf?"

He stopped short, causing me to run into him and fall to the floor, "Well..."

I sat on the floor and folded my legs, then tapped a spot on the floor beside me. When he sat down, I began, "Remus, you're not a monster. You're different." "Wonderfully different."

"I'm so different that I have my own species."

I shrugged, "Who's to say that's a bad thing?" I ran a hand through my hair, "Remus, I understand what it's like to be different. Trust me. I was so different back in America. I understand how you feel. That you want to hide, maybe even run away frmo the people who you consider, 'normal'. But you can't. You have to face it head on." "Embrace the difference!!"

He narrowed his eyes, grabbed a lock of my bleached hair, and shoved it under my nose. "You mean like you did?"

"Now, that's not fair! I only did that because--" I fell silent, not even my thoughts continuing the words.

"Because why?"

I glared at him, "I hardly beleive that it conserns YOU why I do and don't do things."

"What's with you and double standards?! I'm expected to tell YOU everything, but you don' have to tell me ANYTHING?!"

I blushed, "That's not true! I --"

"You are such a hypocrite! You change everything about yourself, running from being different, and I'm expected to embrace it?!"

"You're not being--"

"You weren't even that different! You just had an odd point of veiw! But you still ran--"

"I DID IT FOR MARIA AND YOU!"

"--away from... What did you say?"

I put my elbows on my knee's and placed my head in my hands, "Damn it... I did this stupid thing for Mia and you."

"Wh...Why?"

_**GOOSHY-GOOSHY STARTS HERE!! BEWARE!!**_

I shrugged, still not looking at him, "Iono...Well...I guess it all started when me and Mia met you, James, and Sirius, and they made that stupid, stupid bet. Then, that time in the library, when you kissed me, Lily came into the mix. Her and Mia desiceded, hey, let's show him hoe to freak people out, so, they did this to me. Then they got me to hit on you, and I did. At first, I hated the idea. It was so...so...disgusting for me to look at myself. All those girls who I had hated, I became them, and in only three minutes. Then, when you asked me out, I thought, 'Hey! You know, this bet isn't so bad. Even if he _is_ only doing it because Sirius asked him to...' " I lifted my head out of my hands, looking in Remus' amber eyes, "Even after you said that you loved me, I questioned it. I mean, who wouldn't, considering how all of this got started."

He stared at me, "You didn't need to do this," he cupped his hands around my face, "Change everything about you. I loved you the way you were."

I sniffled, "Roots and all?"

He chuckled, "Roots and all."

_**GOOSHY-GOOSHY ENDS HERE!! IF YOU STOPPED, YOU CAN CONTINUE!!**_

I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "You know why I love you?"

I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed more, "Why?"

"Because, I've always had a thing for guys who had their own species."

He pulled away from me, then yanked me to my feet. "Alright, let's go."

I scrunched my forehead, trying to figure out what he meant, "Huh? Where?"

Remus rolled his eyes, an very un-Remus-y gesture, "To save Maria of course."

_**END**_

(A/N: _Sorry if I have anything that's hard to read. I got my nails done and they're really long so I have no idea hooow to conrtol them!! Lol!)_


	11. An Explanation of Sorts

Ok, Ok, I know what you're thinking, "What? How can THIS be the end?! She didn't even rescue Mia yet!!"

Ah, have no fear! For the next chapter shall be a preview for the sequel: **All Bark and Some Bite**

Stay tuned!

Mashes- The Slytheirn Queen


	12. Sequel Preview: Prolouge: Had To

Title: **All Bark and Some Bite**

Summary: Of course this _had_ to happen to me. There's no _possible _way this could have happened to Ashley. I have to stay locked up in this stupid mansion with the hottest guy in the universe while she's off galivanting with her boy-toy! I'm getting out of here, and when I do, Hogwarts had better watch out!

_**A/N: **__**R&R**_AHH!! 'TIS The Confessions Of Two Teenage Muggles sequel!! Ee! Read and Love!!

_**DISCLAIMER: Tis sad, but, I do not own any of the characters except Mia and Ashley...**_

**Prolouge: Had To**

_Bang! Crash! Bong! Clank!_

I threw a pillow at the boy standing in my door way, roaring with frustration, "Sirius Black! Back off! It's only noon! I should still be sleeping!" I continued to throw anything within reach in a sad attempt to make him leave.

He doged all of my attacks easily, laughing. "Hah! Sorry Love! If you want to live normally, we have to work out all the vampire-ish kinks!" He flicked his wand, making a brass pot appear out of thin air and fly across the room, making a loud, _bong!_

i jumped out of bed, chasing him out, "Leave me and my vampire-ish kinks alone Black!"

He spun around in a circle, his long black hair flying infront of his face, "Fine, as long as you go pretty up so we can go eat!"

I huffed angrily and stomped loudly up the stairs, "FINE! I'LL DO IT! BUT ONLY 'CAUSE I WANT TO!"

I could practically _see_ him rolling his eyes, "Ok."

I swung open the door and slammed it shut, making it quiver. I glared at my new-found refelcetion. The day my heart had stopped beating was the day my appearence changed. My hair had turned coal black, and now fell to my waist. My olive complexison had turned an almost white color, except for the red on my cheeks. I raised my upper lip, showing my front canines had lengethened and ended in a point. My body resembled Ashley's after I made Lily change it.

I was a monster.

I had to control myself from tearing Black limb from limb and lick up the blood.

I had to subside my nagging hunger by eating raw meat.

I had to force myself to ignore the fear I saw strike in Black's eyes whenever I got hungry.

I had to leave my friends, my whole life behind. Twice.

I had to hide away in this Hell-Hole until I could control myself.

I had to stop myself from killing Black.

I pulled my hair up roughly, letting to black curls fall infront of my face. I, Maria Polisson Azure, had to be made a vampire.


End file.
